The Summerlands Wiki
The Simpsons 'is an American animated television sitcom created by Matt Groening and produced by the FBC (Fox Broadcasting Company). The main characters are a satire of a working class family, consisting of Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie. The series lampoons many aspects of American culture, society, politics and history. The cartoon made its debut as 60 second animated bumpers for the The Tracey Ullman Show, with the first short airing on April 19, 1987. The shorts were then expanded into a full length 30 minute television spin-off by 20th Century Fox, first airing on December 17, 1989. As of now (2011) 22 seasons of the series have been produced and the 23nd season is currently airing. The series currently holds the record for the longest running primetime sitcom in the history of television, running for 21 years since 1989, and becoming the longest running program on FOX. History The Simpsons were conceived in the lobby of James L. Brooks' office by Matt Groening. He was asked to do a series of animated shorts, and decided to do his ''Life in Hell ''series; but since he realized that animating ''Life in Hell ''would require the rescinding of publication rights for his life's work, he chose another approach and formulated his version of a dysfunctional family. He named the characters after his own family, and substituted Bart for his own name; as it was an anagram of 'brat'. , Lisa, Marge, Homer and Bart. ]] The Simpsons first appeared to the world on April 19, 1987 on ''The Tracey Ullman Show. Groening submitted crudely drawn sketches of the family to the animators, assuming they would clean them up in production. However, the animators just re-traced over his drawings; that is why the Simpsons appear crudely drawn in the shorts. UK: 20th Century Fox.. In 1989, a team of production companies adapted the Simpsons into a half-hour primetime series, for the FOX Broadcasting Company. FOX was initially nervous to air the Simpsons; as there hasn't been a cartoon in primetime since The Flintstones, and that they were unsure if they could keep the audience's attention for the duration of the episode. They proposed doing three seven-minute shorts and four specials until the audience adjusted, but the producers gambled for thirteen half-hour episodes for the series. The Simpsons was originally to premiere in the fall of 1989; with "Some Enchanted Evening," but when the episode came back from animation in Korea, it had major, major problems with it. James L. Brooks was extremely dissatisfied with the product and called for many parts of the episode to be redone. The producers then decided to just go ahead and air "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire," on December 17, 1989 as a Christmas Special. Production Executive Producers Through the entire show's history, Matt Groening and James L. Brooks have served as the show's executive producers. Sam Simon was also in this position, although not credited. When Simon left in 1993, he arranged a deal to be credited as executive producer as well as get profits even though he no longer works on the show. Writers The first team of writers for The Simpsons were assembled by Sam Simon. These were: John Swartzwelder, Jon Vitti, George Meyer, Jeff Martin, Al Jean, Mike Reiss, Jay Kogen and Wallace Wolodarsky. Newer Simpsons writing teams usually have 16 writers and episode ideas are thought of and proposed in early December. The main writer writes the first draft and the group changes it, adding in jokes and removing parts they don't like. This can sometimes change a script entirely. Up until 2004, the head of these groups was George Meyer, who apparently wrote a lot of the best lines from episodes. But the idea of all this came from the magic hand of Matt Groening who invented the pictures Voice Actors Main cast actors Summerlands Wiki is an encyclopedia for everything related to The Summerlands. The wiki allows anyone to create or edit any article, so everyone can contribute their knowledge to help create a decisive database of Summerlands information. Simpsons Wiki is an encyclopedia for everything related to The Simpsons. The wiki allows anyone to create or edit any article, so everyone can contribute their knowledge to help create a decisive database of Simpsons information. Springfield Nuclear Power Plant softball team ' is a team that represents Mr. Burns' nuclear plant in the city softball league. Led by Homer, they do well in the early season and make the championship game against Shelbyville. However, Mr. Burns makes a million dollar bet on the outcome of the game, and decides to ensure victory by bringing in nine players. Homer is replaced on the starting lineup by Darryl Strawberry, and it looks like the team will win without him. However, the Major League players fall to nine separate misfortunes, and Burns is forced to use his old players. In the final inning with bases loaded, Homer gets hit by a pitch, which counts as a hit, and wins the game and the 1992 city championship. The 1992 team's original lineup consisted of Homer at right field, Lenny, Carl, Charlie, and a number of unknown players. In their opening game against the Springfield Police Department, the Power Plant was down 5-2 in the ninth with bases loaded. Homer went up to bat and revealed his secret weapon - Wonder Bat - to his team mates. They ridicule him, but Homer manages to hit a home run, and wins the game. The team goes on a hot streak, picking up wins against East Springfield, Fort Springfield (by a score of at least 33-7) and Springfield Heights, thanks largely to Homer and his bat. Eventually, the only team standing between the Plant and the league pennant is Shelbyville Nuclear Power Plant. When they discover this, Mr. Burns, and Shelbyville plant owner Aristotle Amadopolis decide to make a million dollar bet on the outcome. "'The Boys of Bummer" is the eighteenth episode of Season 18. As the episode starts, the Simpsons are at a Little League Baseball game, and Bart catches a fly ball, pushing the Springfield Isotots into the championship. The next day, Marge is shopping at a department store, but Homer is tired and can not find a place to sit, so he lies down on a mattress and ends up falling asleep. However, when he wakes up, everybody is staring at him, so he gets up and exclaims his love for the mattress and manages to sell five; he is promptly hired as a mattress salesman. Read more of this episode | More featured episodes | Vote for Featured episode Help out Simpsons Wiki by creating articles width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Name: The Ned-Liest Catch Date: May, 22 2011 Vote for a featured quote | More featured quotes